Ebenn Q3 Baobab
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Manda | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Pookie Baobab | kinderen = 4 | sterfte = | titel = Chief Philologist | bijnaam = EQ3 | functie = Auteur, avonturier, historicus, filoloog | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin, Grijs | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = Baobab Merchant Fleet Caravel | affiliatie = Baobab Archives | era = }} thumb|250px|Ebenn Baobab rechts Ebenn Q3 Baobab, ook wel bekend als EQ3, was een bekend mediafiguur en een veelzijdig auteur, avonturier, historicus en filoloog in dienst van de Baobab Archives. Biografie Ebenn Q3 Baobab werd geboren op Manda, de thuisplaneet van de Baobab familie. Zijn tak van de Baobab familie bezat een circus waar Ebenn werd opgeleid als acrobaat. Ebenn Q3 werd één van de bekendste en gewaardeerde leden van deze familie door zijn kennis en natuurlijke charme. Ebenn was getrouwd met Pookie en kreeg vier kinderen en achttien kleinkinderen. In 32 BBY bevond Ebenn Q3 zich op Naboo na de Invasion of Naboo. Toen de vrede was teruggekeerd en Supreme Chancellor Palpatine landde, was Ebenn Q3 één van de gasten die hem stonden op te wachten. Ebenn zetelde een tijdje in de Royal Advisory Council op Naboo maar de exacte periode waarin dat gebeurde was onzeker. Ebenn bezat de grootste collectie van Hutt kunst uit het Pre-Slime Era en werd bekend door zijn politieke, culturele en sociologische programma’s op het Baobab HoloNet. Hij was de auteur van vijf boeken waaronder de Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide, The Secret of Joy in the Galaxy en de Repair Guide to Vaporators. Ebenn schreef ook een autobiografie, Blazing Rockets, waarin hij al zijn avonturen vertelde. Hij was ook de auteur van kortverhalen, artikels op het HoloNet News en vijf dichtbundels waarmee hij tweemaal de Laureate of the Empire in de wacht sleepte. In zijn werk moedigde hij het gebruik van superlatieven aan en werd als één van de lichtpunten van zijn generatie beschouwd. Ebenns avonturen begonnen toen hij slechts tien jaar oud was en zijn loopbaan als acrobaat opgaf voor een reis doorheen het universum. Als jongen deed hij dienst op een Baobab Merchant Fleet Caravel en schreef hij dagelijks in zijn dagboek. Hij zag de regenboog zonsondergangen op Bantu, de Mynock migratie op Roon en luisterde naar het gebabbel van baby Rodians op Tatooine. Ebenn veranderde van schip nabij Biitu maar werd gevangengenomen en verplicht tot het vervullen van een militaire dienst door de Moras en later door de Hutts tijdens de Koong Wars. Ebenn werd een goede soldaat terwijl hij zich dichtkunsten ontwikkelde en sterk werd in wiskunde. Ebenn kon ontsnappen aan de dienstplicht en werkte aan boord van een Neimoidian schip als arts bij de Neimoidian Fleet. Ebenn was één van de twee overlevenden aan boord van de mijnenveger Rodrigo Andrera toen het explodeerde tijdens werkzaamheden aan het Palpatine Mine Network. Ebenn vocht met Captain Gordun tegen de Kinkees in de Aerial Plankton Uprising en was cruciaal in het ontmaskeren van de Endor Moon Hoax. Hij dineerde bij de Lost Sultans of Lust en was de drijvende kracht achter de restoratie en verplaatsing van de Great Heep naar het Baobab Museum of Science. Door al zijn reizen was Ebenn een specialist geworden in talen en verschillende culturen. Hij werd aanzien als één van de meest gecultiveerde personen in het Manda System en aanvaardde de job als Chief Philologist in de Baobab Archives. In 1 ABY bevond Ebenn zich op Naboo in de stad Moenia. Ebenn Q3 Baobab ging tenslotte met pensioen en trok zich terug op Manda met zijn vrouw Pookie en hun Miniature Bantha genaamd Nuke. Achter de Schermen *De achtergrond van Ebenn werd door Ben Burtt zelf geschreven en bevat heel wat verwijzingen naar Star Wars: Droids *Ebenn werd gespeeld door Ben Burtt Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *Star Wars Galaxies *Today's Traveler - The Art of Dealing with Snivvians artikel op HoloNet News category:Mensen category:Baobab familie category:Auteurs category:Historici category:Politici category:Wetenschappers category:Filosofen